110th Field Artillery Regiment (United States)
The 110th Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the United States Army and the Army National Guard. Lineage and Honors Lineage ARNG (Maryland) The regiment was constituted December 28, 1915, in the Maryland National Guard as the Light Artillery Battery. Organized from Plattsburgh graduates and mustered into state service December 29, 1915, at Baltimore. Mustered into Federal service July 5, 1916; mustered out of Federal service October 6, 1916. Expanded April–July 1917 to form Batteries A, B, and C, Maryland Field Artillery. Drafted into Federal service 5 August 1917. The regiment was consolidated September 18, 1917, with National Guard units from Maryland and the District of Columbia to form the 112th Field Artillery and assigned to the 29th Division. Redesignated November 27, 1917, as the 110th Field Artillery and remained assigned to the 29th Division. Demobilized June 4, 1919, at Camp Lee, Virginia. Reorganized and Federally recognized March 31, 1925, in the Maryland National Guard as the 110th Field Artillery, with Headquarters at Pikesville, and assigned to the 29th Division. The regiment was inducted into Federal service February 3, 1941, at home stations. Regiment broken up February 28, 1942, and its elements reorganized and redesignated as follows: 1st and 2d Battalions as the 110th and 224th Field Artillery Battalions, respectively, elements of the 29th Infantry Division (remainder of regiment disbanded). 110th Field Artillery Battalion inactivated January 6, 1946, at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey. Reorganized and Federally recognized November 25, 1946, with Headquarters at Pikesville. 224th Field Artillery Battalion inactivated January 16, 1946, at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey. Reorganized and Federally recognized November 25, 1946, with Headquarters at Pikesville. Headquarters, 110th Field Artillery (reconstituted August 25, 1945, in the Maryland National Guard) and the 110th and 224th Field Artillery Battalions consolidated March 1, 1959, to form the 110th Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System, to consist of the 1st, 2d, and 3d Howitzer Battalions, elements of the 29th Infantry Division. Reorganized March 1, 1963, to consist of the 1st and 2d Battalions, elements of the 29th Infantry Division. Reorganized January 21, 1968, to consist of the 2d Battalion, an element of the 28th Infantry Division. Redesignated May 1, 1972, as the 110th Field Artillery. Reorganized April 1, 1975, to consist of the 2d Battalion, an element of the 58th Infantry Brigade. Reorganized July 1, 1986, to consist of the 2d Battalion, an element of the 29th Infantry Division. Withdrawn June 1, 1989, from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System. Campaign Participation Credit World War I (Streamer without inscription) '' ''World War II # Normandy (with arrowhead) # Northern France # Rhineland # Ardennes-Alsace # Central Europe Battery A (Westminster), 2d Battalion, additionally entitled to: ''' ''World War I'' # Meuse-Argonne # Alsace 1918 '''Decorations: French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II, Streamer embroidered BEACHES OF NORMANDY (110th and 224th Field Artillery Battalions cited; DA GO 43, 1950) Headquarters Battery (Pikesville) and Battery C (Pikesville), 2d Battalion, each additionally entitled to: Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army); Streamer embroidered EUROPEAN THEATER (Service Battery, 110th Field Artillery Battalion, cited; GO 66, 29th Infantry Division, 26 February 1945; Service Battery, 224th Field Artillery Battalion, cited; GO 97, 29th Infantry Division, 16 March 1945) Coat of Arms Shield: Parti per chevron gules and paly of six pieces, or and sable, a bend counterchanged, in chief a garland of the second, the dexter half laurel the sinister oak. Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Maryland Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors, or and gules, a cross bottony per cross quarterly gules and argent. Motto: Sicut Quercus (As the Oak). Symbolism: The red color on the shield indicates the arm of service, the wreath symbolizes participation in World War I and is divided per pale, the dexter half showing laurel leaves symbolizing achievement, and the sinister half, oak leaves in allusion to the beautiful grove of oak leaves in which an armory of the regiment was located. The Calvert arms in the base are from the shield of the state of Maryland. Further reading *Cooper, John P. The History of the 110th Field Artillery, With Sketches of Related Units. Baltimore: War Records Division, Maryland Historical Society, 1953. *Jacobsen, A. Wilmot, and J. Carroll Mansfield. The Blue and Gray: A Story of Battery D 110th Field Artillery. of publication not identified: not identified, 1919. *United States. Battery E of the 110th Field Artillery: A Record of Service and Fellowship Here and "Over There.". of publication not identified: not identified, 1919. Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Maryland